


A Bright Glow in the Shadowy Snow

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sabertooth Christmas<br/>Just how do they celebrate the season?<br/>Basically Sting x Rogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Up the Night

The night was cold and snowy, but the townspeople didn't let this stop them from doing their holiday shopping. A young woman was nearly camouflaged by the frozen flakes, which seemed to disappear into her equally white hair. Her brown eyes smiled. Snowflakes were caught in her long lashes. Shopping bags were piled high in her arms. Yukino had the task of prepping the Sabertooth guild hall for the infamous wintry season. As she eased open the large door, a person's hands rushed to take bags from her arms. "Let me help you with that, Yukino." Minerva smiled, guiding her fellow wizard away from the icy night. She was joined by Rufus and Orga, who also took off weight from the mountain of bags. "Where are Sting and Rogue?" The celestial mage asked. "Them? If memory serves, they are out setting up the lights," Rufus answered. "I believe Frosch and Lector accompanied them."

  
Meanwhile, Rogue hung the last miniature lacrima upon the hook of someone's house. He nodded at Frosch. "We're done." The little frog suited Exceed smiled. "Fro thinks so too!" Rogue turned and held up his hand, flashing a thumbs-up.

  
Sting, who stood atop the Sabertooth guild hall, flashed sparks of light in response. He then conjured a glowing fist of light, and shot it at one of the lacrimas. It lit up, glowing blue. Suddenly, more lacrimas began to light up, shining green, yellow, red, and purple. The town was lit up like...well, a Christmas tree. Lector picked up the Holy Dragon Slayer, carrying him safely to the ground. Rogue and Frosch were waiting for him. "Man, the lights look awesome!" Sting exclaimed. He slung an arm around the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Couldn't have done it without you, buddy!" Rogue blushed into his scarf, smiling meekly. "You're welcome, but I didn't really do much." Sting laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! You actually froze your ass off just 'cause I wanted to light up the town. Don't deny it, I can see you shivering." Rogue pouted childishly. "I'm not that cold." Sting moved closer. "Liar. Here, I'll warm you up." Rogue felt raging heat fill his pale cheeks. "Don't you catch a cold on me. I can't enjoy Christmas if you're sick!" Rogue looked at him in surprise. "You...really feel that way about me?" Sting grinned. "Duh. You're my best friend, remember?" Rogue smiled, but his eyes fell away in sadness. Typical that the Shadow Dragon Slayer was to shy to bring his feelings into light. Frosch looked up at him knowingly. The only one Rogue trusted keep his secret was none other than the green cat. Yukino greeted the two as they entered the guild hall. "Great job, you two! The lights look amazing!" Sting chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "It's all thanks to my best buddy!" The Holy Dragon Slayer said while patting Rogue's shoulder. "Minerva made hot cocoa if you two are cold." The very woman walked up, offering steaming mugs to the boys with a light smile. "I can always count on you, m'lady!" Rogue nodded in thanks. He stared at the bobbing marshmallows gloomily. In a way, he was the cocoa, and Sting was the marshmallows; so close, yet so distant.

  
"Something bothering you?" Minerva said. Sting had wandered off somewhere. Rogue sighed tiredly. "How do you figure?" She led him to a table and say down. "I've seen the way you look at him. He is as romantically dense as Natsu is, surprisingly." Rogue looked at her in surprise. "Who told you that?" Minerva smiled. "Erza. She can see how Lucy feels, and Natsu is returning it in ways he doesn't understand the implication of. It's quite funny, actually." The woman folded her hands. "But that's another story. What we need to focus on is your situation. What's keeping you from telling him?"

  
Rogue glared at his lap. "He's my best friend. I think that's all he sees me as. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of my petty crush."

  
"But you don't think it's a crush. You know it's much more than that," Minerva reasoned.

  
"But what am I supposed to _do_?" Rogue replied in exasperation.

  
"Think about it this way: is it healthier to keep your feelings bottled up forever and put yourself in false hope that they'll disappear, or to just come out with it?"

The Shadow Dragon Slayer wrung his hands. "But I know he'll reject me! I'm too much of a damn coward to put myself in that situation!" Minerva stared at him seriously. "You're not a coward, Rogue. Love isn't something you just master. It is a force no one can hope to control. People react in different ways." She stood. "If he's your friend, he won't leave just because you like him more than one."

  
Minerva left the table. Rogue exhaled wearily. He decided to go home. It was better to just avoid this. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat, the shadow mage slipped out into the cold. Frosch heard someone leaving and just turned to see a shock of inky black hair. He knew that color better than anything. He ran as fast as his little feet would carry him, trying to catch up with the man. "Rogue!" He exclaimed. The Dragon Slayer turned in surprise. "Frosch!" "Why are you leaving, Rogue? Aren't you having fun?" Rogue's eyes grew hollow. "Not really. Parties aren't really my thing." The frog suited Exceed flew up to his friend. "Is this about Sting?" The Shadow Dragon laughed bitterly. Frosch hummed sadly. "I don't like seeing you sad. 'Cause then, it makes me sad." Rogue smiled softly at the green cat. He accepted Frosch's hug. "I know. I'm sorry, Frosch." There was a calm silence. "You should go back to the party. I'll be alright, I promise." Frosch nodded, and turned, flying back into the warm guild hall. Rogue stared up at the sky. It was pitiful how he could call himself a dragon's son while he couldn't even deal with a stupid crush. Bowing his head against the wind, Rogue began to walk home.  
Something was off. Sting couldn't quite place what it was. He just knew there was something missing, something important. "Sting, have you seen Rogue anywhere?" Yukino asked. His blue eyes widened. Of course! How could he forget his best friend? Sting searched the room for the familiar mop of black. He sniffed the air, trying to catch Rogue's scent.

  
Neither were present.

  
Sting's brow wrinkled in confusion. "That's weird. I could've sworn I saw him not too long ago," he replied. Minerva looked over from the bar. "I just saw him leave. Frosch talked to him outside, but he came back in without Rogue." Sting was even more puzzled. "Why would Rogue leave? Is he sick or something?" "Lovesick, if that's what you mean," Rufus murmured into his tea. The Holy Dragon didn't hear him. He'd already run out the door, determined to find his friend.


	2. Where Shadows cannot Hide

Rogue was in the darker streets, hands stuffed deep in his pockets to protect them from the cold. He shuffled down the empty street, lost in thought. He knew that talking to Sting wasn't an option. But what was he supposed to do? Frosch and Minerva were the only ones Rogue trusted to reveal his sexuality situation to. No way in hell would Sting remain his friend of he knew that Rogue was in love with him. Rogue's jaw clenched in anger, and to hold back tears of frustration.

  
Suddenly, a thought slammed into the center of his mind.

  
The only way to stay away from temptation was to leave it entirely.  
He'd have to leave the guild if he ever wanted to find peace. Rogue sighed and made his way home.

  
"Rogue! Where'd you go?!" A distant voice called. Rogue hissed, and dove into the shadows, speeding along the jagged stretches of darkness. He couldn't let Sting find him.

  
It would only make it harder for Rogue to leave.

  
Meanwhile, Sting sniffed the air, trying to pick up the familiar scent of his friend. He knew it well; it was almost feminine, the smell of the shampoo the raven haired mage used, along with a freshness and serenity Sting couldn't identify. For some reason, he couldn't find it.

  
All of a sudden, it occurred to the Holy Dragon Slayer: maybe Rogue was shadow-traveling.

  
He scanned the lines of shadows for ripples, wavers, anything. With the quickness of a viper, he pulled a startled Rogue from the flat darkness. "S-Sting!" The Shadow Dragon stuttered. A crimson color filled the paler boy's cheeks as he wrenched himself free of the Holy Dragon's grasp. Anger filled Rogue's one visible ruby eye. "Why are you following me?" He demanded. Sting's blue eyes flashed from surprise to annoyance. "I was worried about you, dumbass. What is _with_ you?" Rogue's fangs glinted dimly in his scowl. "I can't tell you," he said quietly. Sting was pissed now. "That's a load of crap. We're friends, remember? You can trust me, baka." Rogue looked as if someone had drained all his strength. "Not with this," the Shadow Dragon muttered. "Bullshit! There's nothing that you can have that is too horrible for me to know about!" Rogue was shaking with rage. Suddenly his hand lashed out and grabbed the front of Sting's coat, pulling him forward. Rogue voraciously crashed his lips against the other's. Sting gasped in surprise. The Shadow Dragon tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his tongue forced itself past the gate of Sting's lips. The Holy Dragon groaned, pushing his tongue against Rogue's. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shoved Rogue away, panting, staring at the paler man in shock. The Shadow Dragon stared back in absolute horror and fear. He fell away into the shadows, shooting across the lines of black as fast as he could. Sting was snapped from his reverie, and ran after the rippling shadow. "Rogue! Get back here!" He shouted.

  
The Shadow Dragon went as fast as he could. He was mentally kicking himself for being so forward, while the other side of his mind applauded him for doing it anyway.

  
Then, of course, there was the carnal growls of his inner dragon demanding more.

  
Rogue wasn't sure which he should listen to. He finally reached the very edges of the forest and sped up the outline of a tree, reappearing on a thick branch. He sat, leaning against the trunk, staring up at the sections of midnight sky that peeked through the skeletal lines of branches. Maybe he could hide out here until Sting forgot about the evening.

  
Then again, the Holy Dragon's memory was fairly strong.

  
Shit.

  
What was he going to do until then? Frosch wouldn't be able to go without him! Besides, Minerva might decide to come and retrieve Rogue. And her tracking skills were frighteningly accurate. He tensed at the thought of trying to run from her.

  
Rogue sniffed the air.

  
Sting was nearby, and getting closer.  
With the grace of a cat, the Shadow Dragon leapt from the branch, going from tree to tree with alarming speed. He hated running from his problems, but this, as he had concluded many times, was different. This was Sting. His best friend. The one who'd never let him fall victim to becoming the Rogue from the future. The person who shared his pain  in losing Skiadrum as he had to Weisslogia.

  
Sting Eucliffe, the only one he'd ever loved.

  
Rogue paused to sniff the air again and listen, his heightened senses trained. He allowed himself a sigh of relief at finding nothing. Perhaps Sting had given up.

  
"Oh ye of little faith."

  
Rogue jumped, turning sharply to find Sting behind him, a faint smirk on his lips, his arms folded. The Shadow Dragon scowled. "Why did you follow me? Go back to the damn party and leave me alone!" He snarled. The Holy Dragon frowned. "Like hell I will! You  kiss me then run away? What the hell was that about?!" There was a silence. A scarlet blush stained Rogue's cheeks. "I...I..." he struggled. He looked away, growling. "I don't need to explain myself to you!"

  
"Stop talking bullshit! Stop lying to me, Rogue! Just tell me the truth, for shit's sake!"

  
Rogue looked up suddenly, his one visible red eye burning with rage and filled with tears.

  
" _I'm in love with you, you goddamn idiot!_ "

  
Sting recoiled in shock. "Wh-what?" He stuttered. Rogue turned and leapt into the shadows, slinking down the tree. Sting blinked owlishly. "H-hey! Wait, Rogue, I--!" Sting fell to the ground, finding the Shadow Dragon with his head buried in his arms, his knees drawn up to his chest. He sat down cross-legged before the shadow mage. An awkward silence hung in the air. "Hey, Rogue?" A single crimson eye peeked out, glaring in rage. Sting ignored the anger, staring up at the sky wistfully. "Remember that time when those kids picked on you really bad when we were young?"

No response.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop them, by the way. Anyway, I was patching you up back in the guild. And I made you a promise. One that I'm still keeping."


	3. Completely Intertwined

**And now...A LEMON!! If you don't do yaoi, don't read.**  
Sting reached out and held Rogue's chin up, looking him directly in the eye. "I would go through hell and back to keep you at my side. It doesn't matter if you're my friend, enemy, or boyfriend. I'd do anything to be with you just the same." Sting pressed a chaste kiss to the dark haired boy's lips. "Reyos Cheney, I love you too damn much to put into words." Rogue stared up at him, wide eyed. "You...how did you know my real name?" Sting chuckled. "I've always known. Gajeel might have looked like the only one who knew, but...he doesn't care about you as much as I do."  
Rogue smiled, blinking away tears of happiness. "As do I, Sting." The Shadow Dragon Slayer leaned forward and crashed his lips against the Holy Dragon's. He moved with the quickness of a shifting shadow and pinned Sting against the tree, holding Sting's arms above the blonde's head. He kissed the other voraciously, using his free hand to roam the other's body with eagerness. Sting moaned lowly into the shadow mage's mouth. They broke away, connected by a single trail of translucent saliva. "I never knew you could be so hot as a dominant," Sting mused breathlessly. Rogue chuckled. "I've had plenty of time to envision how this would happen." Sting grinned wickedly.

  
"Show me."

Rogue mirrored his look. "Be careful what you wish for." He latched onto the pulse at Sting's neck, nipping, licking, and sucking. The Holy Dragon groaned lowly. The shadow mage smirked against the darkened skin that leapt to him with the pulse that quivered underneath. He pulled away Sting's vest, throwing it aside, followed by the blonde's shirt. "No fair! Why do I have to be the only one half naked?" Sting pouted playfully. Rogue snickered and sat back on his heels, ripping his shirt from his body. Sting stared at him with a surprised blush that transformed into a purr. "God,  _why_ do you hide yourself in clothing?" He groaned. Rogue smirked. "Because only you get to see me this way." Rogue pounced once more, lifting Sting's thighs to wrap the blonde's legs around his waist. Their chests chafed against one another, along with the growing arousals both men bore that rubbed together in delicious friction. Tongues danced in a tango of lust while their fang-like teeth clashed for dominance. Rogue's index fingers toyed with the waistband of Sting's pants and boxers, his nails scratching roughly at the skin. "Nngh  _Rogue_ , if you're gonna take 'em off, then just  _do_ it already!" Sting growled. Rogue smirked against the blonde's neck. "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely." With a quick flick of his wrists, Rogue had shucked the pants and boxers clean off of the Holy Dragon. He eyed the weeping erection of his partner hungrily. Leaning down, Rogue gave a long, languishing lick from root to tip upon hard skin. Sting let out a shuddering gasp. "G- _God_ ," he stuttered. Suddenly, Rogue enveloped Sting's member within the confines of his mouth, sucking eagerly. Sting groaned loudly, grabbing fistfuls of grass as to not drift into the heaven of ecstasy. He watched with a hooded gaze as Rogue's single visible crimson eye bore into his, the slitted pupil now blown out with carnal want. Soon, Sting felt himself releasing violently into the other's mouth, moaning quietly. Rogue spat the thick fluid onto his fingers, coating them in the substance. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I need you _now_ , Sting," Rogue murmured huskily. Sting chuckled in between pants. "I'm not a friggin' girl. I won't break." However, as aforementioned fingers were thrust into his entrance, Sting let out a loud howl, cringing outwardly and stiffening. "Don't tense up or it'll hurt more," Rogue warned. Sting gasped for air, forcing himself to relax. Slowly, Rogue began to move his fingers in and out, scissoring the tiny entrance open. Sting moaned loudly, grinding his hips in time to the movement of Rogue's fingers. Suddenly, the fingers were gone. Sting whined in protest. "Don't  _stop_ , dammit! Get yourself inside me _now_ !" Rogue laughed aloud. "Way to be blunt," he commented as he thrust in hard. Sting cried out in pure pleasure, his head falling back. Rogue lifted the blonde's legs over his shoulders and began to thrust in at a frenzied, erratic pace, growling quietly. Sting suddenly out his weight forward, moving Rogue to lie on his back. The Shadow Dragon watched in awe as the Holy Dragon impaled himself repeatedly upon Rogue's member. "R-Rogue...gonna come," Sting whined. "Me...too...Sting... let's...together!" Rogue hissed in reply. Sting whimpered as he released hot spurts of white all over Rogue's stomach, feeling as similar heat filled him. Rogue sat up and pulled out, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and kissing Sting's lips softly. "God, I love you so much, Sting," Rogue whispered lovingly into the blonde's spiky hair. Sting's own arms laced themselves around Rogue's back, humming softly. "I love you too," he murmured sleepily. The two fell into slumber upon the grass, completely intertwined in each others' arms.

Meanwhile at the guild hall, Yukino sat chatting with Minerva. Frosch and Lector sat upon the table. "Where are Sting and Rogue? They should be back by now," Yukino said worriedly. Rufus passed by the girls, managing to catch Yukino's question. He gave a knowing look to Minerva, smirking. She chuckled. "Oh, they'll be fine." Yukino looked between the two in confusion. "Yes, I believe that they've finally sorted out all that carnal tension," Rufus replied. Orga looked over to them from his spot at the bar; he, too, had overheard the conversation. "The hell do you mean by that?" However, the memory mage simply laughed to himself, and tipped the brim of his hat to the others, making his way to the door. Minerva shook her head, smiling. "Rogue finally got what he desired." Yukino stared at the woman, her eyes widening as her cheeks flushed a deeper crimson than Erza Scarlet's infamous red hair. Lector shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe Sting-kun was gay and he never told me," he said. "I suppose that their friendship was bound to take some sort of turn," Yukino admitted meekly. Frosch giggled, overjoyed for his best friend.  
"Fro thinks so too! Yay, Rogue!" He cheered, dancing around on the table top.


End file.
